Two Sides of the Same Coin
by AriCMpie
Summary: "Then why Lestrange, you have the hots for me or something?" "Trust me Potter, you haven't the dizziest daydream on how disgusting you sound." "Then why, a snake like you, help me?" "You have a lot to learn about us snakes Potter."


"AHHHHHHHHHH"

The screams could be heard all throughout the manner, no one had thought to put up any silencing charms to keep the distressed woman's anguish in her quarters. Her husband paced the sitting room trying to take in the reality of the moment, for months Rodolphus Lestrange had understood that his wife was with child, still he had yet to totally accept it. For these months the man had been so busy with the war that was upon them, he and his brother Rabastan being some of the dark lords highest ranking soldiers. Their time was spent with a far more insidious agenda, doing the bidding of the Dark Lord was quite arduous work. Still the Lestrange brothers would like nothing better then to fix the problems of the corrupt, prejudice and immoral government that they live with. And they will go to any means to fix the infection of their world.

With all of the work Rodolphus had, little time was allowed to come to terms with the fact that he would father the new Lestange heir or the perfect Lestrange princess, finally the idea was setting in and not well by any means.

"Rodolphus if you do not sit still this instant, I swear by Salazar I will bind you to this chair." the younger Lestrange called from his spot next to Lucius Malfoy who was reading The Daily Prophet leisurely. "Bellatrix is one of the strongest Death Eaters among us, childbirth will not be the death of her." the blond Lord stated dryly still reading. All three of the men were interrupted with the pained women's loudest wails and the obscene cursing of her husband. Rodolphus only smiled at her words and took a seat next to his brother, " It seems the only one dying will be me, I don't recall Narcissa ever making such statements while in labor with Draco."

"She didn't have to say it to feel the same way, still the women will let me come within three feet of her unless she has the baby in her arms. Rodolphus if Bella doesn't kill you, she will return to the celibacy held while you courted her. It seems to be the women's way of making you pay for the birth in some way as well." Rabastan gave a snort, the blonde peered over the paper to glare, Rodolphus ignored them both. Finally stilling and deep in thought, for a few moments it was quiet in the study (besides Bellatrix's cry's and Narcissa's encouragement).

"How do you do it?" Rodolphus finally said turning to his brother in law, Lucius just raised an eyebrow at the other and finally put down the paper. "The same thing I did before Narcissa and I were wed, used my ri-"

"I'd rather not hear about how you cope with Narcissa's abstinence, I was talking about Draco," The older man interrupted quickly holding a hand to the bridge of his nose, "How did you become so accustomed to fatherhood? It suits you well." from what he and Bellatrix could see, the Malfoys were good doting parents to their five month old nephew. Little Draco was such a happy baby, and they made such a perfect family, Rodolphus wanted that for his family as well. What father wouldn't?

Lucius smirked, "It comes to you Rodolphus, you needn't worry so much, the house elves take care of the late nights. You're job is just to make sure the child is loved and cared for, despite my place in our Lord's circle I find easy time to be with Draco. It comes easy as breathing." The older man smiled and nodded at that, another ear piercing scream was heard, louder than all the others. Not even a moment later Narcissa apparated to the sitting room with the biggest smile in the world, her brow sweaty and her dress a tad bit ruffled. The women held out her hand, "Come meet your daughter Rodolphus." the women smiled, and at that they all heard another scream, just as piercing but not Bellatrix. The lungs of a healthy baby mixed with the shock of a whole new world before her, all four of the adults rushed to the birth room. Inside the healer was wrapping up the bloodied blankets and passing them to the house elf Jankee for the wash. Bellatrix laid propped up on a clean bed with a sheet covering her lower torso, a small naked baby lay on her chest. The child was cleaned by spell most likely, her skin a reddish blue/ gray, her hair a thick curly black, her mother nor father could take their eyes off. Rodolphus made his way to his wife's side, bending down to peer at the girls little face.

When the man had seen Draco when he was first born, thought he would never admit it, he thought the child a bit odd looking. That was the first time Rodolphus had ever seen a freshly newborn baby to be fair thought. Yet this little girl, his little girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on. He went to touch his daughter's head before he flinched back in fear of hurting the little thing, she was so small, much smaller than Draco was, so delicate and he didn't want her screaming to get worse. Narcissa and Lucius stood close together both with small smiles, Rabastan also could not tear his eyes away from his niece. He was happy for both family's, the two Black sister had much trouble with conception, and here they were both with their own children.

"What a beautiful noise, no?" Bellatrix stated before looking to her husband, fresh tears sliding down her face, their daughter's wails has since quieted down with the contact of her mother. "The most beautiful noise I've ever heard." he laughed and kissed her forehead before looking back at their daughter. "Lyra" Bellatrix said with a smile, "Our little Lyra."

"That name is perfect for her." Rodolphus agreed with a smile, the healer brought in a bottle and nappy for Lyra with another smile, Bellatrix took both items gleefully. The baby quickly took the little bottle teat to her mouth, suckling so slowly and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Bella refused to put the babe down, she couldn't stop staring at her child. She kissed the babe's forehead and brought her mouth to her child's ear, "Lyra Narcissa Lestrange, you my precious baby girl are going to do very great things. You are going to change our world, for the better. I know it."

Bellatrix Lestrange's whispered coo's would come true, but apparently no one had ever told this woman 'Be careful what you wish for', Lyra dose change the wizarding world. Yet not in the way her mother expected in the slightest.

((Ari here :) if you enjoyed this or are just interested please leave me a comment, like or follow. I have big idea's for this story, mostly containing writing out how I see the misinterpretation on the social issues of the Harry Potter world. This isn't exactly a pro Death Eater story, or pro Order story either. I feel like neither side is represented properly because it is a children story, and would like to take my own spin on what really was going on behind the scenes on both wars. I feel like through Lyra I can do that :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
